Witchblade's Total Dramatic Love
by AustralianBeast17
Summary: After getting amnesia from surviving a massive earthquake in Tokyo, Cody and his new wife Masane must protect their little daughter Rihoko, from the evil in the world, thanks to two ancient powerful artifacts; the Witchblade and Satanblade. Along with sexy women who wants to steal Cody from Masane for themselves. Cody X Harem (Rated T for now; soon Rated M in the future)


**A/N:** **Ladies and gentlemen; this is my honor to introduce to you my fourth crossover of Total Drama; but this time; it will be paired with the sexy badass anime, Witchblade. Cody has gotten amnesia after surviving a horrifying earthquake in Tokyo and has not expected these things happening to him. Getting married to a super sexy young MILF named Masane Amaha and becoming a daddy. While not mention, both he and his wife got two ancients things that give them power to fight the evil in their world; the Witchblade and the Satanblade.**

 **P.S This story will soon be rated M, for incoming language (It's already for Rated T) and soon incoming hot lemons. So any of you younger audience should not read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Total Drama or Witchblade. Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis while Witchblade belongs to Gonzo, Yoshimitsu Ohashi and Yasuko Kobayashi.**

 **Witchblade's Total Dramatic Love**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting of a Growing Amnesic Love**

* * *

Today was a horrible day in Tokyo in Japan. A destructive earthquake called The Great Quake had ravaged entire Tokyo and destroyed many parts of it; which made it one of the biggest nature catastrophes ever. Wrecked and dilapidated buildings everywhere, while the ground was completely ruptured. But the part that really made worst from the earthquake was the massive flooded area that covered an entire part of the destroyed city of Tokyo. The chilling silence and the blood red sky, made it look scary everywhere. Nearby, a sky scraper that was now in ruins, and there some dead bodies scattered around the ground. It looks like no one managed to survive the horrible accident-Wait a minute. There is something that seemed to move. Better get a closer look.

What looked like to be a dead body of a scrawny young man in his late teens placed flat on the rubble of crushed stones from the building…Suddenly started to move. The poor boy started to slowly get up while groaning in pain, from feeling the painful injuries in his body. Opening his eyes, revealing that they were the color of teal; he was sitting on his knees and was about to stretch his back; before he quickly bolted up in pain, with a small scream. While he had several cuts in his body and there was a long cut in his forehead that a few blood drops was slowly dripping from it, his clothes mostly destroyed revealing his legs and almost his torso; he noticed that the biggest injury he had in his body was a deep cut in his right shoulder. With a few military medical skills he been taught by a certain black cook, he ripped a piece from his shirt and wrapped the cloth around his shoulder, to prevent it to go much worse. Wincing a bit from the pain, the young man could only looked shocked around the ruined city and how the hell all of this happened and he asked himself how could it be possible he managed to survive this. "Well; sure is a great start on my vacation…Bad luck as always for the Codemeister." The young man sighed, while scratching his short yet messy brown hair.

You see this teenager is no ordinary person; he is quite famous where he comes from. His name is Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson; a 18 year old skinny kind-hearted Canadian tech geek who stood almost around 5'3 and is known for have competed in of the world's most biggest Reality TV-show, Total Drama Island, hosted by the sadistic and narcissistic host, Chris McLean. He has competed in two different seasons there; the first one and the third one. He was known for trying to act like a cool smooth-talking ladies man nicknamed, the "Codemeister", which didn't go well to impress any kind of girls. Poor little fool.

In the start of the series, he had a massive crush for a beautiful Goth and fellow contestant named Gwen. The geek tried everything he could to impress his crush so she could be his girlfriends; but in the end, he was heartbroken when two times she chooses a pair of other guys who were contestants on Total Drama over him. But that was not actually the worst part of his time in the show. It all happened in season 3; when a new girl joined the show. Her name was Sierra and for Cody; she was a living combination of burning hell and a terrifying nightmare for the poor geek. She was a lunatic and creepy stalker girl who had a massive and obsessive crush over Cody. She outrageously stalked him day and night; while being the complete yandere type, since she threatened other female competitors to stay away from _her_ Codykins or she will pummel them to death. So in any fact; this crazy bitch couldn't even leave him alone in the fuckin toilet, while also stole many of Cody's things. That girl really creeped Cody out and he thought his life couldn't get anymore worse than it already is; with Gwen chooses other boys over him.

But after the third season, Total Drama World Tour had ended; Cody and Sierra had agreed to each other to only remain as friends. But unfortunately; she continued her fuckin' stalking once again. Cody never felt so scared in his entire life; that bitch wouldn't leave him alone for one second; even at his own house. Finally, the torture was about to end as Cody's parents had enough with that psychopathic stalker's behavior towards their only son; as they had called on the police and finally managed to send her to a mental hospital. But what disturbed Cody was that Sierra made a promise that she would return to him and they will finally be _together._ Geez, can't that bitch get a hint. Cody doesn't love Sierra, so she should get through it her fucking thick headed skull.

After the events that Sierra hopefully was gone from his life; Cody didn't really have such a good time. Like always in his school, he was bullied by the jocks and every time he asked a girl he started to like if she would go on a date with him; they would either dump him directly because he is a skinny geeky loser or because of the reason that they only want to be with him for his money. Yeah, that's right! Cody actually comes from one of Canada's top ten richest families. It was actually sad for Cody; all he wanted was to find love and be with some girl who would love him for the guy he is. But luckily; he still had friends from Total Drama. He had contacts with like Harold, DJ, Noah, Owen, Tyler, Trent and Justin, who he sometimes talked with on Skype while telling each other about their lives and what they mostly do these days. Cody sure was lucky with one thing; he had friends who cared for him.

Some weeks later, Cody was taking a small walk in his hometown, Calgary, to buy him one the latest video games he always wanted to buy. But stopped, when he noticed a nearby lottery that was close to video game shop he always goes to. It was hosted by some foreigners that came from Japan as they had clothes of traditional Japanese clothing. The geek who could not resists walked towards the lottery hoped to win something nice. The lottery was quite easy; a machine will spin around many types of colored balls inside of with when you spin it, and if the ball with the color you chooses comes out, you win. While it took some time to decided, the geek chooses the red ball as he began to put it into the machine, and grabbed the handle, beginning the spinning. After a time, where Cody was both nervous and scared, he stopped the spinning and out pops out the ball…Which happened to be red! Cheering wildly in victory, Cody find out by one of the lottery men that since he was the first one of their customers to win, so he wins a special prize; a free one month vacation in Tokyo, Japan.

After packing his bags and everything he needed; he took the best flight to Tokyo and made his way towards his long nice vacation. But his quickly found new luck would quickly vanish, as Cody would soon wish he never won that lottery. As soon as he arrived to the hotel, the ground suddenly began to shake like crazy. It was revealed that the biggest earthquake Cody has ever witnessed, was about to get released. He could remember that the citizens were in a chaos and how they either screamed or cried. Cody ran for his life trying to find a safe shelter to protect him from the gigantic earthquake ever; but before he knew it, something big and hard hit on the forehead and everything went black. Now, Cody was here right he was now; looking around in shock and horror at the sight at the almost destroyed city while seeing many corpses of old pensioners, adults, children and pets. Cody could only release a few tears from the sad sight, before he quickly wiped them out.

"Oh, god…Of all things, why did just happen to be like this…Many people dead and the place has turned into a country-sized grave yard…" Cody sadly muttered at the horrible sight. "(Sigh) Well, I can't just stay here and doing nothing. There has to be some way I can find to get me to the other side of Tokyo. Hmmm…I wonder…"

Cody walked away as he looked around, seeing the destroyed parts of many building and some corpses with flies hanging around them. For Cody it sure was a sickening sight; he never seen dead bodies before, so it was so sad to see. Especially when he saw a damaged Teddy Bear; which made Cody release some tears in sadness. Quickly trying to ignore the sight, the skinny geek continued with strolling around in the damaged city and noticed something that got his attention. One of many huge craters that were caused by the earthquake was so massive that it was almost the size of a shopping mall. "Damn…" Cody mumbled and decided to continue with walking to find a place out of this new made hell hole. Suddenly without warning, the damaged earth beneath him crumbled away and caused the scrawny teen to fall into the crater.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cody yelped as the geek flailed his arms around like a chicken, as he slid out into the trench; rolling and tumbling around on the way. Finally, he hit the ground right on his back painfully, which made him cough out a painful breath.

"Uuuughh….I think I broke something…" Cody moaned in pain, while getting up; stretched his back with a satisfying crack being heard. Letting out a sigh of relief; a dark green light got into Cody's eyes getting his attention. "Huh?" Cody looked down and in surprise; he saw a blue light that seemed to glow from a little hole in the ground. Racing forwards, Cody crouched down and began digging the ground with his hands to find out what that light came from. Finally, feeling something in hands, the geek pulled out the hard object from the ground and began inspect it. It was revealed to be some kind of a bronze-made cuff bracelet that was shaped into the form of a roaring head from a horned demon; with a green-blue orb in the middle the mouth area. But what was amazing with the orb, was that the green light Cody noticed from the ground came from it, as it glowed mighty in its. Cody started at it awed before the light quickly vanished from the bracelet. Cody looked at it absentmindedly and grew a confused look.

"A bracelet? What in the freaking hell, does a bracelet ended up under the ground?" Cody asked himself before inspected the demon-shaped metallic arm band, before he noticed that it looked quite old and began to grow a big smile on his face. "Finally something good has happened to me. That bracelet looks it was created in the Middle Ages of Japan. Maybe I can sell it to some museum or something for some load of cash."

Chuckling to himself; Cody put on the bracelet right on his right arm, while looked at it with a large smile showing how awesome he thought the bracelet was. "Sweet…And In the perfect size, not to mention!" Cody toothily smiled inspected his temporary arm gear and then walked up from the crater. But it did make him also climb, since he was close to slip. After finally gotten up to the ordinary ground before he fell, the skinny geek decided to continue finding a way getting the hell out here…Before a loud piercing sound, made him completely frozen in shock; a scream from a woman. Cody couldn't believe his ears; there was another survivor around here and not to mention a woman. By the sounds of that scream; it sounded like she is in danger. Cody was scared in his entire body and didn't know what to do; before a new scream from the woman came again.

"HELP ME! PLEASE; ANYONE!"

Cody's fear quickly turned into bravery; he could not leave that girl in for whatever danger she was with. "Oh, hell no…Not on my watch…" Quickly, Cody picked up a nearby shovel as he took it and began heading towards where the female's screams were coming from. "HOLD ON; I'M COMING!" Cody shouted as he began to run with all speed his legs could muster towards right at a crushed building; as he went inside it. "Hello! Is anyone here?!" Cody shouted while looking around. He got his answer, when a new scream came, and Cody rushed all he could to save the woman. Running around in the destroyed parts of the once tall skyscraper, Cody felt like he was in a fucking large labyrinth, looking for a needle in a massive pile of straw, where he searched for the source of the woman's screams. Just as he began to feel he lost; he heard a new scream from the girl, straight from the right location.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE; ANYONE! CAN'T ANYONE SAVE ME-MMMMMMPH!" Cody heard the girl was interrupted from her scream as it became muffled for some unknown reason. Finally, when the tech geek rounds the corner; he was completely disturbed seeing something that made him horrified and shocked. "What…The….Hell?!..."

A teenage girl that seemed to be around his age or maybe is one year younger was sprawled on the floor, wearing some kind of clawed gauntlet on her right arm, that had the same thing j he has in his bracelet; a jewel on the dorsal side of her hand, except that it was red. But the part that really disturbed him was that several slim red tentacles were emerging from the fricking gauntlet and like a group of giant anacondas, they coiled around the woman's body, legs and head. "Eeeeewww…Disgusting!" Cody cringes, feeling the urge to vomit at the sight; it reminded him off some sort of a sick and disgusting Hentai video he once saw on the Internet. Sure, Cody was a little bit of a pervert some times in his life and all…But he even he wouldn't be aroused by a sick show like that. But Cody's thoughts were interrupted when the woman gave out a muffled scream, struggling to get the tentacles away from her, as everyone of it began to being close to wrapping her around like a mummy. Without thinking, Cody ran towards the trapped girl in bravery and anger, as he began to swing the shovel around his head.

"DON'T WORRY! THE RESUCE IS HERE!" Cody shouted and began with all of the little strength he had, pounded the tentacles with his shovel so they could release her and get out of here. "COME ONE, YOU SLIMY WORM SHITS! LET HER GO!" Cody yelled furious as he forced the shovel down managed to slice through two of the tentacles, while he took his right hand to rip out the tentacles that were stuck on the girl's mouth and eyes. The tech geek continued to slice the tentacles with his temporary shovel and ripping through them; but it only seemed that the tentacles grew angrier for each hit, Cody gave them. The tentacles started to attack him and Cody felt that the tentacles had a hard cold metallic feel in them, the geek felt small barbs dig into his body, getting newer cuts, as the tentacles rapidly whipped his body. Despite almost losing his strength and feeling his injuries grew worse, Cody like a hunted lion only kept on fighting, as he now managed to finally rip through the tentacles away from the girl's mouth and eyes.

The hysterical young woman looked in wonder at a scrawny teenager that seemed to be in her age or maybe one or two years older, doing his best to rescue her. "Oh, thank you so much! Oh, thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The girl repeatedly exclaimed in frightened sobs, as Cody only struggled with fighting off the tentacles. "Huh…No problem, lady; but don't really thank me yet! This living pack of seafood still refuses to let go, damn it!" Cody struggled to reply to the woman's grateful sobs, as he managed to shred a tentacle with his shovel. Despite her fright, she had a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she watched Cody tried his best to fight off her living binds. But her hope quickly extinguished, when she noticed that boy's bracelet started to grow several cracks and slowly another kinds of tentacles showed up from it; except this time, they were blue green and they were surrounded by a dark green fire. She noticed that the green flaming tentacles grew bigger and had their sights on Cody; who struggled to save her from her own tentacles.

"LOOK OU-MMMPH!" The girl did not get the chance to completely warn Cody, before some of the red tentacles showed up again by wrapping around her mouth and eyes; stopping her from warning the unaware tech geek. "What the-AAAAAAAH!" Cody turned confused to the girl, before he screamed in pain from a burning pain and looked in terror at completely new green tentacles that were covered in flames, started to wrap around his entire body, legs, arms and head to make him become a mummy in rapid speed more impressive then the tentacles the girl was dealing with. The poor geek was now in a similar situation the girl he tired to rescuing.

Cody gave out a pained muffled scream, when the green tentacles summoned a massive dark green fire that completely covered Cody's body, which made people think he is now getting burned alive. Cody trashed around as the burning pain grew stronger and stronger with each second, especially his right arm that felt like it was dumped in molten steel. Finally, the green fire that surrounded Cody created a large explosion; which made Cody looked liked a steamed mummy with the tentacle like binds covering his body, except for the eyes so he could see. The burned tech geek fell down to ground and the last thing he recalled before everything went black for him, was the girl's frightened eyes and if his hearing wasn't wrong; he swore that he could hear a baby crying in the background…Along with a deep and mysterious voice that came from an unknown person, he couldn't see everywhere.

" _My new master has finally arrived…"_

Finally, Cody collapsed and lost consciousness, along with the girl. The two victims did not even noticed when the red gemstone on the woman's gauntlet began to crack and fragment flew away from it, before the stone returned to its original position. Cody and the girl seemed to not notice either when Cody's similar blue-green orb, placed itself into Cody's right wrist, turning itself into a demon face-shaped burned scar.

* * *

 _"_ _Ugh…What the fuck is going on…What the hell happened…God my head hurts so much…Wait a minute…"_

Those wore the first thoughts of the tech geek, when he woke up with a massive headache and for some reasons, his body hurt everywhere. Quickly widened his eyes; the young man looked around in panic when he noticed the slight burns and injuries in both of his arms and legs; not to mention his destroyed clothes. " _OH. MY. GOD! What the hell happened to my clothes and body...It looked likes I was in a fuckin' warzone or something-Hey, hold on a moment…Who am I anyway? Oh, gooood….I have forgotten my name! No, this can't be…Come on think…But I can't…My mind is completely blank…"_

Oh, no this was bad; the boy in late teens has gotten amnesia. Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or physiological trauma. The memory can be either wholly or partially lost due to the extent of damage that was caused. While Cody was panicking; he suddenly noticed something under his shoe. Confused, he picked it up as it was revealed to be some ID-Card, which made him revealed since it had a picture of him. " _Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. Born on April the 1_ _st_ _…Hmm…That's a good start…Let see what's more…"_ The teen read on his ID-Card, now knowing that his name was Cody. "So…It seems my name is Cody...Hmmm, I kind of actually like it…Huh…What the…?" Cody bugged his eyes comically to his big dismay that the ID-Card showed no more, since it was ripped in half.

"STUPID ID-CARD!" In frustration, Cody slammed the ripped ID-Card on the ground angrily. Giving out a sarcastic chuckle, he kicked small rock away to let out his temper. "Well, this is _great._ All I have is my name and birthday. Not useful at all, god fricking damn it!" Cody yelled in desperation, before he grown a broken look, before he sighed and sat down to the ground. "What am I'm gonna do now…" Cody sighed to himself, before looking around the area. Let's just say his reaction was the type that you did not you excepted to see. Everywhere he looked, he saw destroyed and crushed building. From the way the walls of rubble were strewn and due to the fact it gave impression that he sitting on at ground zero from where a nuclear bomb had went off not so long ago. But that can't be a bomb…If it was so; he shouldn't had survived and now alive in the first place, right?

The skinny brunette started to pace around thinking for a typical theory on how he could have survived. Without even a minute went off, Cody heard a large cry that made his blood cold and went frozen. It was the cry of a baby.

"A baby?! There's a baby still alive in this hell hole…But how?" Cody gasped as his eyes widened. Racing toward with the remaining speed in his feet towards the source of the sound; there he saw it. On the ground was a small baby that cried it's little heart out probably scared and want it's mama or something, while being wrapped around in a pink blanket; quickly making Cody see that the gender of the baby is a girl. Feeling sad that this poor little girl cried; Cody slowly picked her up from the ground and began rocking her in his arms. "Shhh…Its okay, sweetie. Please, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright; that's a promise, okay. So, please be happy for Uncle Cody." Cody who did his best to sooth the baby the way he knew about calming babies down and decided to poke her little adorable nose with one of his fingers. "Boop!"

Slowly the baby stopped crying and wrinkled her nose in confusion, before looking up at the skinny teen. She raised her small chubby little hand towards the geek's cheek and patted it, before laughing amusingly which made her look more adorable. Cody couldn't help himself to have gotten him trapped to her adorableness and not to mention; so cute! "Aaaaaaaaaaawwwww….Aren't you do the most adorable little lady in the world, huh? Oh, yes you are! Oh, yes you are!" Cody began to baby talk to the little baby girl with tickled her stomach with little finger, as the baby laughed from the tickling. Just as Cody started to do a silly face, he stopped when saw a young brown haired woman face down on the ground. Surprised and shocked, Cody began to think that this could only mean one thing; that girl is the little girl's mother. Gently sat down the baby on the ground, Cody looked at her with a quick smile. "I'll be right back…" Cody quickly explained and rushed over towards the seemingly lifeless woman, kneed towards her while gently shook her shoulder. "Hey, lady?! Are you alright?! Come one, wake up! Please, wake up miss…Your daughter needs you!"

The woman did not even respond to all much, to Cody's horror…No…God, no…She can't be! Sensing something have happened to her mother, the little baby started to cry with big fat tears started to stream from her eyes, while trashing around with her arms, which made Cody grew in panic as he tried to sooth her, but still remained at the woman's side. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa….There, there! Everything will be fixed, sweetie…Please don't cry, Uncle Cody will make sure to wake your mama up…" Cody promised the little baby…Without thinking. God, he is such an idiot! He can't promise to help a girl who's obviously dead. Looking randomly at the weeping baby and the woman, Cody knew he had to something. And he couldn't help but mumbling to himself. "…I hope."

Cody tried again to shake her shoulder, but she still wouldn't wake up. Guess there was only one option left…And Cody wasn't sure if this would either get him killed or not. "Oh, I can't believe I'm going to do this…" Cody muttered himself in disbelief, before he gently touched the woman's head and carefully opened her mouth. The tech geek didn't notice it before…But that girl was both hot and cute. The fallen girl stood around 5'5 and looked around to be either 17 or 18; Cody wasn't sure, but it must be one of those options. She had her brown hair short cut style with noticbible bangs on her face with two strands of her hair stood up and her hair was a bit long to end at the middle of her neck. But the scrawny geek began to blush wildly in slight awe at the girl's perfect curvaceous hourglass figure; large F-Cup breasts, a thin perfect waist and really curvy hips with a big well rounded ass. Her sleeveless blouse and mini-skirt seemed to as shredded and ragged just as his clothes. And he also noticed that she had some serious injuries that were still a bit bloody. Gulping nervously, Cody could only stare in eternity at the gorgeous _goddess_ in front of him. " _Whoa…she's so….she's so…she's so…cute."_

Luckily, Cody snapped out his thoughts when the baby cried louder. Panicking, Cody had to swallow his nervousness and shyness for the attractive girl; deciding to save her. "Alright. I can do this." Cody told himself and had to just believe in the skills of medical knowledge he had in his head. Taking a deep breath, Cody leaned towards the girl's face, closing his eyes and preparing to do the classical first aid; by blowing some of his air into her lungs. Without the geek noticing, the woman surprisingly slowly stirred her eyes and groaned a bit, ready to get up. Peeking with her right eye; she saw a skinny brunette haired guy who looked to be in her age, leaned towards her face with puckering lips, to which it made her finally opened her eyes. "….Eh?"

Quickly widen his eyes at the sound, Cody blankly looked at the now awaken woman who only responded with staring as well. Both of them blinked twice, before the geek embarrassingly have discovered that his lips were in a puckered position like he was ready to give the girl he was trying to save a kiss. Slowly returning his lips to normal, Cody nervously chuckled as sweat started to dripping down from his forehead. "Uh…Hi? Look, I understand what you think it is…But I can assure…It's not what it looks-"

 **(POW!)**

Before Cody could react he was send flying backwards with a bloody nose, as he was hit by an unbelievable strong right hook from the now awaken girl. He slammed towards a nearby boulder, which made several cracks when he made impact with it. Cody slowly slid down from the cracked boulder, as he was twitching in a really comical position. The girl inched herself away from what she believed to be a vulgar pervert who was about to do rape her when she was unconscious, as she blushed in pure anger and embarrassment, with a cross-popping vein shows up in the side of her forehead.

"W-W-What the hell we're you trying do to me, you pervert!" The brunette girl half shouted and half stutters, pointing at the almost knocked out tech geek in slight anger. Cody flushed with embarrassment when he heard the girl accused him of being a pervert after he got up and rubbed his nose in pain. Quickly waving his hands in front of her in panic, he frantically tried his best to explain to the girl. "WHAT?! PERVERT?! No, no, no, no; miss! You're mistaken; I'm not a pervert! If you just let me explain, miss and-"

Once again, Cody was interrupted, but this time by the crying little baby who still bawled her eyes out, with thick tears streaming through her eyes. Immediately forgetting her anger on Cody; the young woman grew worried when the little infant cried and rushed forwards to her side…While knocking Cody down really hard to the solid ground. Moaned in pain from that shove, Cody winced as he felt his sore left side of his waist from where the curvy woman hit him. " _Damn, for someone who is as cute like her, she sure is strong as a fricking bull or even a giant lioness…"_

Cody got up holding his waist in pain, while dusting off the dust from his body. The tech geek took his attention on the woman who was now desperately trying to sooth her little daughter while rocking and bouncing her a bit in her arms, but the baby wouldn't stop crying; no matter what she did. By the look of her expressions; she looked more frantic with each second that is passing on. Becoming a little sympathetic towards the young mother; Cody began to make his way towards the pair of the mother and the baby with soft footsteps while the brunette girl still tried to gently calm her daughter down. Coughing with his hand carefully, Cody carefully addresses to her; not wanting the chance to get on her mean hooks one more time. "Uh, excuse me, miss?"

The woman jumped almost scared and quickly turned her head towards the source of the sound; before glaring angrily at the skinny geek while held her crying baby in a protective hold. By the looks of her legs, she was prepared to run off with her daughter with the best opportunity she gets.

"What do you want with me exactly, pervert?! Stay away from us!" The woman yelled holding the weeping baby closer to her chest. Cody began to sigh before rubbing his fingers in his forehead; that girl is going to make it difficult for him. Sighing, Cody slowly took carefully steps towards the mother, who retreated a few steps with her baby. But excepting that he will rape her and do something with the baby…She was startled, when Cody only responded with sitting on the ground with legs crossed and held his hands out it a placating manner. "Look, I understand that you angry for what I was about to do and all…But I can assure you, I just wanted to save your life…"

"By what? By getting your chance to give me a French kiss while I was out for the count, you little creep?!" The female brunette slightly remarked, with her right arm on her right hip and her still crying baby girl in her left arm. Cody didn't know why…But he felt hurt when the girl called him that nickname…For some reason it felt painfully familiar. But the geek began to lose his patience, when the girl didn't want to give him a chance to explain himself. With a sigh, Cody started to one again trying to explain to her.

"For the first; I was not trying to give you a kiss; I was just trying to save your life with the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Secondly, I never got my chance to let me explain myself before a certain someone seems to like interrupting me with either a punch in the nose…" Cody remarked, while winced holding his nose. Cause damn; it almost got broken. "…And accusing me of being a pervert and a creep, before I even got the chance."

The busty brunette only looked at him more intense while holding her baby who stilled cried…Before giving out a sigh. She looked at him once intensively and then made a gesture with her hand. "Go ahead and explain yourself. I'm listening."

"Thank you!" Cody nodded, being relieved that the girl was finally giving him a chance. So, he started to explain to her how he found himself woken up here, found her baby when she cried and saw her when she seemed lifeless. When he tried to see if you would move or breathe, she didn't do a thing…So he was forced to use the classical first aid methods. And it ended with he got a right hook right on nose and there we are.

The young woman blushed in shame and embarrassment while looking down on the ground. She looked up at the tech geek and bowed towards him to his surprise; while held the baby close so she wouldn't drop. "I'm sorry for hitting and accusing you of being a perverted creep who tried to rape me. I didn't really think before I could give you a chance to talk." The woman apologized in her bow, which made her bust lightly jiggled, which made the geek blush a little. Trying to avoid staring at her chest, Cody only rubbed his nose sheepishly, accepting her apology. He didn't except to her be so formal after she was so angry at him not so many minutes ago.

"Don't worry about it; it's cool. I don't know why…But for some reason you're not the first girl to do that to me." Cody awkwardly accepted her apology, while continued to talk. The girl became a little confused on how the skinny boy explained that he had a feeling that she wasn't the first girl to call him a perverted creep. For some reason, she began to feel guilty for what she said…Before letting the boy continued to his speech. "Besides; you did it to defend yourself and I shouldn't have tried to do the first aid on you. So, if someone should be saying sorry…I think that person would be me. So; I'm sorry and hope you can forgive for what I have done." Cody finished with a bow to show how sorry he is.

"No, you don't need to apologize…I'm the only one who really should apologize and-"But the young woman did not get any chance to speak, when another huge wail from the baby interrupted her. Cody and the girl could only wince how loud the little girl's cries are and the girl tried in vain to sooth the little infant, becoming more frantic then she already was before. Cody could only look at her in sympathy, so he walked carefully towards her while crouched down to look at the baby in her arms. The girl was startled when the geek came to close to her…But this time, she now knew that he wasn't a pervert. And if she has to be honest with herself…She haven't noticed it now, but the skinny guy actually was quite cute and kind off handsome, which brought her a blush on her face. Awkwardly, looking up to the woman, Cody could only grow nervous when had to look at the girl's good looks. "Huh…I saw that you had problems with your daughter…So I was just wondering if I could with calming her down…If that's like okay, for you of course?"

Even though she said sorry to the skinny guy and knew he didn't mean any harm; she narrowed her eyes towards him in suspicion. "Why do you all of the sudden want to help me? No offense; but we barely even know each other and ever seen before. I apologize for accusing you and all; I am, really! But you're still a stranger! How do I know you will not do anything to the baby when I handing her over to you?"

Cody didn't really know what to say in this situation; she had a point there. She was protective over her baby like any mother would be; so he understood that part. With a sight, he just let it out. "To be honest with you…I don't know myself…But seeing you and the baby in that state, stings my heart. To me seeing a woman in pain and a baby sad, I just can't bear it to just leave you. What kind of a guy would I be if I let the two of you be alone here in complete sadness? " Cody looked down in at the ground when he explained it, holding his right hand towards his torso, where is heart is; making the woman's suspicious and protective stare softened a bit. "And to be quite frankly; you sure look like to need a break right now." Like magic, the woman's intense stare returned, which got a sigh from the geek.

"Look; maybe you and I just got on the wrong foot. So, let's just start over all of this crap from the beginning." Cody raised his hands in surrender, before offering the woman his right hand. "My name is Cody Anderson…Or at least I what I remember or think it is. But that's not important now; so please listen to me and hear my words." The geek got up doing a salute with his left arm. "I, Cody Anderson swear on my life will not cause any harm or bad to your baby. That's a promise I can guarantee you."

The woman stared suspiciously at Cody's hand before looking up, gazing him which made it look like she was trying to stare into his soul and search if he had any bad reasons to hurt them. But the girl did noticed that she made it so that her and Cody's faces were really close to each other…Almost to close kiss. The amnesic geek couldn't help but feel uncomfortable from her closeness and intense stare. But the starting quickly ended, when the girl heard the babies cry grew louder and louder by the time that passes. With a sight; she backed away from the geek a little and finally shook his hand carefully. Cody let out a relieved sigh, while shook her hand…Which surprisingly felt warm and smooth, which kind of made him almost get a boner. The woman let go off his hand (To which made Cody disappointed at the inside) and carefully held the baby out for him. "Here you go."

With a small smile, Cody slowly moved his arms to take the little infant to his torso…The geek sure got surprised for his life, when the busty young mother took a hold of his damaged collar in a vice grip before jerking him closer to her face. Cody began to sweat in fear and his skin turning blue of complete fright, when he saw the girl's lovely beautiful face…Now looked like it could belong to a vicious horrifying demon in the burning gates of Hell.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you while you're holding her. I warn you, cause I will only tell you this once…If I see your doing or even thinking about hurting her…Let's just say you will have a lonely funeral around here where the rescue teams will not be able to find your destroyed corpse. _Got it?_ " Her low and sudden venomous threatening voice defiantly promised Cody a big part of pain and misery, which made him, letting out a high pitched yelp in fright and shook crazily. Trying to be as calm as possible without upsetting the baby more, Cody responded to her with a scared stammering voice.

"I-I-I-I c-completely u-understand, m-ma'am!" Cody shudders scared as the sweat from his forehead began to raining down from it. Satisfied with the geek's answer; she released her protective hold on her baby and gently handed her to him so he could rocking her in his skinny arms. "Ssssshhh…Hey, sweetie! Remember me; it's me, Uncle Cody. Remember? There, there…Don't cry, okay. Your mama is here and I'm here…Your safe now, so please don't cry and give me a smile. It's happy time now!" Cody gently shushed the bawling baby in his arms, gently bouncing her and swinging her around in his arms to left and right. The girl who looked at the pair like a hawk spying on its prey, was unimpressed by Cody's soothing skills with babies. But to her surprise and shock; the baby began to laugh and giggling uncontrollably; while trying to reach out for Cody. The geek grew a large smile and then did some goofy and amusing faces towards the baby, which made her giggling nonstop.

"Who's a good little baby?" Cody cooed to the little girl, while blowing raspberries on her stomach, which made give out a loud adorable laugh. "Who's a good little baby?"

For some reason; the brunette girl's heart squeezed tightly when she saw the fellow brunette making a connection with the baby. She watched as Cody continued being goofy too much of the baby's amusement. It was actually quite…How you say it….Adorable. The young woman made her way towards the pair; gently took her hands on Cody's shoulders and peeked over at the little baby. Cody flinched at the contact the girl was giving and saw that the little girl becomes happier when her mother came, as the curvy brunette brought her finger towards her round little face, to which the baby responded by grabbing it with both of her hands, while sucking it. Smiling warmly, the woman turned her attention on the scrawny geek while looking at him with a small smile along with a pink blush covering her cheeks.

"You know…I have to admit; you really good with her. I mean; how do you managed to succeed with making her laugh?" The girl asked with a titled head. "I mean; I was doing the same thing on her; but all I did was to managing to get her cry harder. Tell me; what's your secret, exactly?"

Cody blinked, before rubbing his nose in thought at the curvy mother's question. "Well; I kind of guess that it does have a little bit with the fact that when you were out cold, I found your baby on the ground crying. When I managed to made her smile and booped her little nose; I guess she and I made a connection with each other." Cody explained to her, before turning his attention at the little girl, with a goofy smile while cooing to which made the infant giggling. "Isn't that right, little cutie?"

The woman could only smile and shook her head at the boy's dotty behavior on the little baby; but she had to admit, it was quite sweet. She held out her arms when Cody decided to give her the baby back into her embrace, with the geek gave her advice to be calm with her cause if she gets stressed or frustrated, the baby will feel it and will cry. The woman cradled the little baby in her arms and this time; she wasn't crying. Instead, the infant only cuddled closer to the woman's lovely bosom, resting at the soft comfortableness.

"I want to thank you for doing this for the baby and me, Cody. And I'm sorry if was a bit antagonistic and acted some kind o a jerk towards you. You really are a good person, you know that." The girl told the scrawny geek sincerely, while looking down on the floor rather cutely with the baby resting on her breasts. The geek could only blush that the woman was now grateful to him and he had to say that seeing her smile was beautiful. He actually liked it.

"Hey, come on now…Don't need to worry about it. You are already forgiven and besides…I kind of guess that I'm your typical ordinary guy who can't hold a grudge for too long. I also understand why you did it…You were just trying to be a good mother and protect your baby from danger. Me; I was only there to give a helping hand." Cody said sheepishly with a visible blush, while rubbing his neck with his right hand. "It was all I could do to be the good seminarian I am, Ms…Uh, Ms…Oh gee, I hate to admit it and this is a little embarrassing to say but…I don't think I ever managed to get your name…Or even your baby's name for that matter." Cody finished it with an awkward chuckle. But he blinked when noticed the girl's expression had turned depressed for some reason.

"I…I…I…I…I'm sorry but this may sound confusing, but I have forgotten my name. I don't even know how I ended up here and I don't even know my little baby's name. Hell; I don't know if she is even my daughter, after all." The woman turned her gaze on the baby very saddened, which made Cody regret that he said that. She had amnesia as well; no wonder she didn't know her name of even knows if the baby is hers. But the girl quickly noticed that Cody started to feel guilty for asking her that. So instead, she faked a cheerful smile and walked towards him while bouncing the baby in her arms. "But anyway, you already told me your name is Cody…Soooo, where are you coming from, anyway. Just being a curious that's all."

The busty brunette got startled by the fact Cody blinked in shock like she had slapped him; before he struggled to think about something…Wait a minute…Could it be? "I….I…Uh…I-I don't know. I don't know…I just don't know. All I remember is my name and my birthday, to be honest, so I guess that makes you and me are in the same boat." The busty young mother became the one now to look in guilt and shame; he had amnesia as well. "Oh…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"NONONONONO! It's FINE! You didn't know and-Wait a minute…LOOK!" Cody tried to assure her it was okay before he noticed something with his left eye. Right near the same exact spot where Cody found the little baby; there was a strange object that was covered in smashed rocks and destroyed concrete. Immediately running, Cody began to dig out of the object from rubble along with the girl who helps as well by digging with her free hand, while the other is busy holding her baby. Finally getting the object away from the pushed out rubble, Cody held it in front of his face and looked at it in wonder. It was revealed to be a small pink notebook.

"Isn't that a notebook?" Cody said to himself greatly confused on how things happened so far. The woman looked at the book in the geek's hands, before something clicked inside of her head.

"That's not a notebook…It's a maternity diary. It maybe belongs to the baby!" The girl almost shouted in excitement while guessing what the note book was, getting a closer look from it from Cody's injured shoulder. Thankfully she wasn't touching it. Cody's curiosity began to grow and opened the book, while reading out loud.

"Hmmmm….According to the diary, the little girl's name is Rihoko Amaha." Cody read out loud, giving a small glance at the tired baby in the woman's arms with a gentle smile; before he continued with the reading. "Wait, there's more…In the text, it's say that Rihoko's mother is named Masane Amaha. Huh…Wait, that's all? It can't be right…There should be any information about who the father is; but I can't see his name or even a mention of a male in the book." The woman blinked at the name, _Masane Amaha_ …That's funny. For some reason that name…She didn't know why but it felt familiar.

"Masane Amaha…" The woman wondered in deep thought. Was that really her name or not. "That name, it sounds so…Familiar. Do…Do you think that it could be my name. And that little Rihoko is…My daughter?"

Cody began to think at the girl's answer and it seemed to be most likely to what she said. "Well…It has to be. I mean; you and Rihoko were exactly about a few feet away from each other when I woke up. And when you later woke up, your instinct told you was to check and see if Rihoko was safe, like any parent would do for their child. So, I guess that it's quite obvious what the answer must be." But the brunette young woman could only shook her head in disagreement, before starting to get a nervous breakdown.

"THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! If I am Rihoko's mother, shouldn't I have at least remembered her name?! I have no memory of who I am and I ain't sure that _Masane_ even is my name!" The woman screamed at the geek who got startled by her outburst and managed to scare Rihoko, almost making the little baby crying, with small whimpers escaped from her mouth. The girl quickly calmed the little baby down by bouncing her in her arm, while making soothing sounds to her quickly in panic that she might cry again.

"Alright, take it easy, please! I think you might misunderstood a little…I didn't say you are Masane Amaha, I'm just saying that the crap we currently are in, leaves heavily hints towards that you might be. To be honest; I can't exactly think of any other solutions on how the heck little Rihoko here managed to get into this he-MMPH! "Cody was interrupted when he felt his lips being gripped in a painful grip from the girl's hand, who glared at him darkly. "Watch you language, buster. There is a child around here."

Releasing his lips to freedom, Cody gulped and nodded in fear at the girl's scary glare. "Uh, right…Sorry, my bad." Cody apologized before clearing his throat to start on where he was. "Anyway, I was saying…I can't think of any other reasons on how little Rihoko managed to be in the large version of a dump." Cody explained while trying to think of how Rihoko got place here in a place one of the most horrible events on Earth has happened. Before a light bulb showed up in top Cody's head…But It wasn't a good sign, by the looks of Cody's suddenly grim look. He looked at the woman who probably was _Masane_ , nervously. "Hey, uh…I don't know exactly, but…Do you think there might be a chance that…Rihoko's real mommy…Like…Abounded her…Here?"

The face the busty brunette gave him a look that he really has expected to see. "NO! It can't be possible…It just can't be! How can there be anyone in this world to be so cruel and heartless to abandon their own flesh and blood out here all alone! Specially a baby! Don't think of it in the wrong way, Cody…I do want to be Rihoko's mother! REALLY, I DO! But it's just that…Maybe I'm not the perfect type of mother she needs! I mean look at ME! I mean come on; do I look like the type to be a mother to a child?! I have no experience with babies or even remember who the heck I am." The woman practically shouted at the shocked geek who could only watch at her outbreak not knowing what to do, as dozens of tears started to drop down from her beautiful brown eyes. "So please; tell me the truth! All of those things…DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD ACTUALLY MAKE ME A GREAT MOTHER?! COME ON, JUST TELL ME ALREADY…Just…Tell…Tell…Me…I'm…I'm…I'm…"

The girl's heated words trailed off, before she eventually broke down in a hysterical crying while holding the baby close in deep despair. The baby who felt the girl's emotion started to wail herself; joining in the crying together. Cody didn't know what do; because he could only stare at the scene in pity and sadness, while being frozen on his place. The tech geek knew for some reason in his forgotten life; that he has never seen someone so depressed and going through so much pain right now. It tore his heart to see such a beautiful and lovely girl like her to cry. Cody didn't really know what to do in this situation…Before his instincts started to activate inside of his body. Cody slowly approached the crying woman who desperately tried to sooth the baby own cries…And pulled her into a hug. The woman blinked with the still flooding tears on her eyes, when the skinny guy unexpectedly gave her a warm comfortable hug that managed to stop her and Rihoko's crying for now. Cody gave her a sad smile, while gently pulled her head towards him and wiped her tears away from her eyes, making her blush a little.

"Believe it or not…But If you ask me; I think you would make a great mother." Cody honestly said to her as she couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief (In a good way, of course). "From the moment I saw you interact and trying to make Rihoko happy…It was right there I knew you have potential to becoming a great mother figure for Rihoko. I mean, come one…You've already proved to me that you are many definitions of what mommy should be." Cody said reassuringly while counting his fingers of the things she is. "Dedicated, loving and protective over little Rihoko. If anybody else doesn't believe that those things aren't good enough to make you a good mother…I sure as heck that you are going to be mom of the year. And that's the truth."

The girl hiccupped as only a few tear drops fell from her eyes while looking down on little Rihoko; who only giggled and tried to reach for her face. If she had to be honest; that was probably the most sweetest and kindest words a guy ever told her…Well, what she could remember of course. But she couldn't help but looking at Cody with a sad frown.

"But…But…What If Rihoko's mother is still around somewhere, Cody?! What If she right now-" The young woman got interrupted when Cody grabbed her shoulders tightly and looked at with a serious look.

"Well, guess what; she can go screw herself!" Cody responded; which made the woman slight surprised. He only cupped her chin, while gently wiped away the last tears on her eyes. "If that stupid witch didn't even care about abandoning her own daughter; especially around here where a fricking huge disaster just happened; that woman has no right to call herself her mother! A real parent would always think first about the security of their children before their own when there any kind of danger that happens. And if she think can one day just come back and take her after leaving little Rihoko here; she does not longer deserves to even look at Rihoko. Cause all I can think of right now; _you_ are the only one that little Rihoko can depend on. You are her _mother_! And you are _Masane Amaha_!"

The woman could only looked stunned what Cody just told her so encouragingly and so…Passionately. She couldn't even think about what to say. Well, who could blame her…She has only meet Cody for some minutes ago, thinking he was a perverted creep first who tried to rape her and do something bad on Rihoko. But after seeing him being concerned for her and interacting with the little baby, she changed her mind off him; a good and sweet person. And If that isn't enough for the cream in the coffee; it seems that he almost have lost his memories like she is; except that he remembers his name and birthday being the only exceptions. But to be honest…For some reason…She felt herself be drawn to him; like a bear with honey. Feeling herself blushing, the woman awkwardly looked down on the ground, while holding little Rihoko close to her heart.

"I mean; I can't think of any other name I should call you." Cody continued, trying to make the girl laugh with a bit of a joke. "I mean, can you imagine me calling you something else then Masane? Like Layla…Mary-Jane…Or even…Yuki?"

"Pffft…" The busty brunette suddenly burst into huge fit of laughter at Cody's funny question; as Cody joined in with the laughter as well. After they calmed themselves down; the girl smiled towards Cody in gratitude and got up, walking towards him with a grateful look.

"Thank you, Cody for the pep talk. I really needed that…You sure know how to make a girl both happy and laughing at the same time." Masane said honestly to him; having now accepted that she is Masane Amaha. Cody looked at her shocked a bit…Even If he doesn't remember his life…He was sure that no girl has ever told him that in all of his life. With an embarrassing blush, he looked down on the ground while twirling his foot around awkwardly.

"Uh…D-Don't mention it; I only did what any other ordinary good person would do to people who needs help. And besides; us amnesiacs must stick together, am I not right?" Cody asked with a sheepish smile which made Masane smile back. Before they could say anything more to each other; a small sound got their attentions at the looked at the busty brunette's arms. The little baby, Rihoko have been so tired from today's events, so she let out a cute little yawn and fell asleep, cuddling closer to Masane's bosom adorably. Her actions were so cute, that it warmed the hearts of the two young maturely brunettes. "Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww…" Both Cody and Masane let out quietly at the adorable little Rihoko. As Masane quickly adjusted her hold on Rihoko, It was then Cody got a clear view of the city. He was completely shocked; it was a living hell this place has gotten. The entire area was littered with various rubbles, broken glass and destroyed buildings. Most of the city's destroyed areas were covered in completely submerged water.

"Hey…Masane?" Cody called out to the female brunette; much to her confusion.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Cody?" Masane asked the scrawny geek confused on what's gotten to him all of the sudden. "Well, you can say that, but…What the hell just happened-"Cody was interrupted when a large commotion from the sky that grew louder and louder by each second. A sudden gust of wind blew through the area, followed by a large bright light, that managed to blind both Cody and Masane, as they were forced to cover their eyes with their arms (Well, in Masane's case, only one arm since she was still holding Rihoko). Just as Masane's eyes were refocused from the sudden burst of light along with Cody to their joy and relief; is a rescue chopper that was likely looking for any survivors from the Great Quake. As the helicopter landed to the solid ground, two male medics who were joined by an armed male who seemed to be a soldier from the army jumped out and began their search in hope of finding any survivors around here. But that went quickly, when they noticed both Cody and Masane as they ran towards them and slowly inspected them.

"Damn…You sure got roughed up from that Quake, pal." The medic, who inspected Cody and tended his injuries, winced after seeing them. But then he smiled, after wrapping a bandage around his right arm. "Don't worry, buddy…We here to get you out this stinking place. You have no reason to be worried about." But Cody paid no mind towards the medic, as the tech geek kept focus his attention on Masane when the other medic checked her and see if Rihoko was okay as well. Finally, the medics and the soldier helped the young adults and the baby into the chopper, heading towards the closest hospital that wasn't destroyed. Cody took a clear view of the city and was saddened by the sight. Noticing the soldier sat beside him and blew some smoke from his cigarette, Cody decided he would like to know what happened here and how the hell all of this happened.

"Uh, excuse me, sir…" Cody called out the soldier, who started at him with a raised brow, as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Hm? What do you want, kid?" The soldier asked confused on what the male survivor wanted, before looking at his cigarette. Fidgeting his pant pocket, the soldier took out an open cigarette case towards the tech geek. "Cigarette?" The soldier offered, thinking that maybe the scrawny guy wanted something to smoke. Cody only waved his hands in a reassuring manner, sheepishly. "Thanks but I have to say no to your offer. I don't smoke at all. It's a dirty habit. Besides, it was not that I wanted to ask about." The solider grew confused and put his cigarette case back to his pocket. "Oh, really…Then what is it you want then?"

"Well…Uh…You know…What exactly happened around and what the reason the whole city got destroyed like that?" Cody asked the pilot who responded immediately with a blank look. Masane who heard Cody's question got up and sat with him, while feeding a woken up Rihoko with a bottle filled with warm milk that she was given by one of the medics. "Yeah…I would also like to know what happened, sir." Masane said, agreeing with the skinny tech geek. She was also confused on how the hell the city got destroyed like this. The soldier grew a dumbfounded look on his face as he started at the two in disbelief. "Wait…Are you two serious? You do not know about the Great Quake?! Just where the hell have the two of you been during this time on the entire planet? Living under a damn rock?!"

Cody and Masane only grew blank looks towards the soldier, who still looked at them in huge disbelief…Before giving out an annoyed sigh. "Fine…Look; no one really knows exactly about what the hell happened, okay? Everything just fine in a minute and then before you know it; a damn gigantic earthquake shows up out nowhere and destroys Tokyo. And now…It's a complete chaos and tons of people are dead…Including my fiancée."

Added the last part with a broken and sad voice, Cody along with Masane couldn't help but look in pity and sympathetic towards the sorrow-filled soldier. Masane took a gentle hand towards the man's shoulder with a sad look. "I'm so sorry for your loss…We shouldn't have asked and-" But Masane was interrupted from finishing her words to the man, as he only carelessly got up and made his way to the seat the pilot was in. "I will ask the pilot on how long time we have left to get to our destination."

Cody and Masane looked at each other with worried looks, before they tried to ignore it by turning their attention on Rihoko, who still sucked on her bottle. The chopper heads towards the sky, to reach for the hospital.

After a long helicopter ride, both Cody and Masane found themselves in a large hospital center that was teaming up with medical and rescue personal, along with a small group of soldiers who were there to help as well along with hundreds of survivors. From they have now gathered from the soldier in the chopper they were in; a massive earthquake had struck in middle of the capital of Japan, Tokyo, killing several thousands of people along with injuring several hundreds of survivors as well; along with causing damage property everywhere. The very big relief center that Cody and Masane stayed in was actually a large mall that was known for tourists and rich people around the world…Since the hospital was a bit small and already had thousands of survivors who needed help.

* * *

Currently, Cody was now bandaged around his arms, legs, torso, forehead and his right shoulder, feeling a lot better as he walked alongside a female doctor who looked deep into her medical notepad as she talked on how his injures are now. "…Besides that there are some burns and a few wounds in your arms, legs and back along with a deep cut in your shoulder, that will unfortunately leave a scar…Otherwise; you're quite alright. But you have to stay at the hospital for a while to get better and along with getting plenty of rest. If anything should happen, just come back and tell me about it." The doctor explained with a small smile on her face to the skinny amnesic geek who looked at her with a small smile as well.

"Thanks for the information, doc." Cody said appreciably towards the female doctor who was in her late fifties along with a pair of glasses covering her eyes as she walked away to help another patient. But just as Cody was about to turn back, he remembered something important and stopped the doctor before she went gone. "WAIT! Masane! Rihoko! You know what happened to them. Please tell me!"

The female doctor got startled when Cody shouted; but could understand his concern for the young woman and the baby. It was quite sweet, she though…He was like a male wolf who was worried about his mate and pup…Oh. "Do you mean the young Ms. Amaha and the little infant we send towards the room near where the janitors that have their break sometimes? We have actually been setting up plenty of physical examinations and for the injuries she got from the Great Quake." The doctor informed him reassuringly, while adjusted her glasses a bit.

"And how are they? Will they be okay or-"

"Mr. Anderson…" The doctor interrupted him with laying a hand on his shoulder, trying her best to show a smile that could reassure him. "Both her and the baby are alright. One of the physicians has informed me when I was done with your medical examination. Both her and the child are resting in a private coffee room, so they can have their rest in peace. If you want; I could lead you to them…Is that okay with you, young man?"

Cody looked down in thought at the elder female's words…Before he looked up with an appreciated smile. "Yeah, I would like that very much."

"Alright then; just follow me please!" The doctor said as she walked towards a direction with Cody following behind. The doctor glanced an inspecting eye towards the geek….And for some reason, began to smile inwardly.

" _Hmmmmmm….If I have to be honest; I've got to say that Mr. Anderson and Ms. Amaha makes a really great couple. Oh, well…I guess only time will tell what plans it has for those two lovebirds."_

* * *

After being lead to a comfortable coffee room with a big black sofa and an espresso machine, Cody was relieved that Masane was alright along with Rihoko. The little baby was currently sleeping in a small hand-made crib the janitors managed to find in the storage of the baby shop, as she slept peacefully. Masane was quite alright except that she had swath of bandages wrapped around her injured waist and a square cloth patch that held against her forehead by adhesive medical tape. Both of them were sitting in the sofa drinking each a cup of warm and relaxing top-class cappuccino coffee that was made from the machine, as they looked at the sleeping Rihoko warmly. Cody was wearing a white shirt with black soft pants along with a pair of brown sneaker shoes along with Masane who were in short pink shirt revealing her belly button and some of her cleavage, along with tight black pants and white shoes.

"Besides my amnesia and the injuries I have gotten, the doctor told me I will be all fine in a few days. Good news, right?" Masane informed him a quirky tone, while the geek sipped his espresso while looking at her with a small smile. "Well, that's great news and all, Masane..." Cody said cheerfully before it became awkwardly, when he grown a small frown on his face. "You know…After we leaved the hospital…I guess this will be good bye then?"

Masane's cheerful look grew sad as she looked down on her already empty mug. "Oh…" The curvy brunette replied awkwardly before looking at Cody with a frown and a visible pink blush on her cheeks. "I guess it does. It's a shame really…I really liked your company with me and Rihoko. It was fun." Cody only grew small smile, before he looked at her, scratching his neck uncertain in thought. "Yeah…It sure was."

Both of the young adults turned back on their attention on Rihoko, who had woken up and giggled trying to reach for her two favorite persons in the whole world. Smiling sadly, Cody gently sat her down on his lap near him and Masane as she stroked her purple fuzz of hair gently. Cody crouch his head down towards Rihoko's own, before rubbing it gently, which made the baby enjoy the feeling. "So, in a few days it will just be you and your mama, kiddo. So, I guess until then; it will be a good bye for us, huh?"

Good bye. At that word, Rihoko's lower lip started to tremble as her brown eyes were forming buckets of water. The two young adults became alert when all of the sudden, Rihoko gave out a piercing scream as she bawled out massively like she never had before. As Rihoko cried, Cody tried to bounce her in his arms, hoping to sooth her, while Masane took Rihoko's little hand and looked at her in worry. "Aaaaw, Rihoko….What's the matter, baby? Why are you sad all of the sudden?" Cody nodded in agreement, while in panic did everything he could to make the baby smile again, while looking at her both worried and stressed. "What is it, sweetie? Are you sick, hungry or did you make a mess in your diaper…" Cody asked trailing off in the last part, not really in the mood to change a smelly dirty diaper.

The little baby continued to cry and neither Cody nor Masane knew what to do. They feed her! They sung to her! They even checked if she was sick or made something in her diaper. Even putting her back for a nap didn't end good; before eventually Rihoko became exhausted and tired to continue with her crying; so she in about time eventually slept. Tired and exhausted, they looked at the sleeping baby; confused on why Rihoko suddenly started to cry for no other reason...They didn't get it. All happened when Cody only said that It would be goodbye between him and-Oh! All of the wheels in her started to spin around for Masane she knew what were the problem. "Uh-oh..." Masane said with bit of a trouble expressions, which made Cody grew worried.

"What? What is it?"

"I think we have a problem." Masane said out loud, with a small blush covering her face, as she turned away from the tech geek. "I think little Rihoko doesn't want you to leave and see you as her… (Gulp)…Daddy."

Cody became shocked at the words Masane told him and looked down at himself in disbelief. "O-Oh…Is that so…Well, this is…Uh…Interesting…" Cody looked at her with an awkward smile as he sipped his coffee, but he was visibly shaking it in progress. "Why is that a problem?" Cody told Masane and by the judge of her face…She was struggling with something inside of her head to say something. "She is going to be heartbroken if you leave. And I don't think I could handle a heartbroken baby if you disappear from her life, Cody."

Getting flustered, Cody only raised an eyebrow as the sweat ran down from his head. "Yeah, don't want that to happen. But I think you don't want me to be stuck with you...I mean there are of course better guys who are suited for the job of being her daddy…I mean no offense, I don't have any experience with kids like you do either. And I'm sure you don't want to be stuck with a scrawny loser like me-OW!" Cody was interrupted when he felt a hard flick on his ear. Grabbing it, he saw that Masane now looked at him annoyed.

"Are you even listening to yourself, mister?!" Masane yelled at him, while pointing her finger at his chest. "I don't care that you are skinny or not…YOU'RE STILL A PERFECT GUY!"

With a blank look, Cody could only respond what any other guy would say when an attractive girl like Masane calls him a perfect guy. "Huh…What?"

Masane blinked twice what she said…Before she blushed like crazy and began to stammering. "Uh…W-W-When I meant that you are perfect guy…I mean…Uh…Well…OH, SCREW IT!" The brunette busty girl shouted in frustration and decided to tell what she felt. "I can see you're a good person and so can Rihoko. And I think you are a great father figure…I mean, come on! You cuddled with her and soothed her, while I was unconscious, for crying out loud! Plus…She already has taken a liking towards you and sees her as your own father; you can't just leave after making such a good impression on her. Please, I know I'm putting a great responsibility on you and all…But I need your help. I know it's a lot to ask for, but could you please at least consider the responsibility?"

There were a lot of things inside of Cody's head right now, which saddened Masane. But instead of expecting a no; Cody only lowered his head and gripped his fists tightly. "I understand, Masane. I promise that I will be there to help you and become Rihoko's daddy. And If I break that promise by any means; you are welcome by breaking my neck. Pinky promise?" Cody trailed off on his promise, when he offered the fellow female brunette his pinky finger towards her. Masane looked at the finger in silence…Before she replied back to the skinny geek. "Pinky promise." Masane took her pinky finger and wrapped it around her own.

Releasing each other fingers, Cody walked towards the sleeping baby, while gently stroked Rihoko's cheek, to which it made her cooing a bit. "So, little Rihoko; it looks like I'm your new daddy, huh? And Masane is your new mama. What do you think about that, huh?"

Masane smirked playfully while leaned her head on Cody's shoulder. "I think she will love it…" She trailed off before falling asleep on Cody, to which the geek got surprised. Gently laying down himself in the sofa, Cody wrapped his arms around Masane…And he had to admit; she was soft and comfy. Trying to resist giving her a kiss on the forehead (Didn't want to risk getting another epic punch again from Masane), he could only whisper these words to the lovely brunette. "Goodnight…Masane."

And with that, the geek fell asleep and without noticing, Cody and Masane's burn scars on their wrists began to glow; while Masane's scar glows red, Cody's scar glowed green. It was a start of a life where the two of them together with Rihoko would be a family…And maybe find something with each other on the way…Love.

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of the newest crossover, "Witchblade's Total Dramatic Love", where Cody meets Masane Amaha and her daughter Rihoko, right where the Great Quake happened. In the next chapter; it will be about Cody and Masane are now married and trying to get their family better with their daughter, Rihoko by returning back to Tokyo after 6 long years…But right there something separates the family apart after some interference from NSWF. It might take some time to release since I have other stories to create and update on; but I hope you will favor or follow this story. And if you have any ideas to my story; please don't be shy and bring the best ideas you have.**

 **Anyway, here is the first reveal of Cody's harem. The others will be a surprise in the future chapters!**

 **Cody's harem: Masane Amaha, Shiori Tzusuki, Nora and Naomi.**

 **Anyway, if you have any ideas, questions or suggestions to my story; just send it in the reviews or PM me. The next chapter will arrive when the time is coming.**

 **See ya later, alligator!**

 **(P.S, SORRY ABOUT DELETING THE FIRST VERSION! THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT WITH A REVIEW! I WAS PLANNING TO GIVE A SUGGESTION TO ANOTHER STORY I SAW ON FANFICTION AND I ACCIDENTLY SEND IT ON MY OWN STORY! SORRY ABOUT IT! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!)**


End file.
